


get you

by justjumpordont



Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, M/M, Weed, california markson, i guess, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjumpordont/pseuds/justjumpordont
Summary: everything i need between those thighs





	get you

mark runs his fingers through his wind tousled hair, then wipes his salt sticky hand on his thigh. jackson's watching him from the passenger seat. he taps one finger at the windshield of mark's car, making just enough noise to get mark to look back over his shoulder from his perch on the hood. jackson raises an eyebrow at him and mark pats the metal underneath him in a "you're welcome to join me gesture." jackson considers it, considers his warm spot in the car vs the chilled ocean breeze and the cold metal that would probably numb his ass. the decision is obvious. 

mark feels the car lift slightly underneath him when jackson gets out and shuts the door lightly. he grabs for jackson's hand before he's even maneuvered himself onto the hood. he bounces jackson's hand with his own before letting it rest on his thigh. "hey."

"hey yourself," jackson says, scooting closer. 

 

they're in the backseat. jackson's leaning back on the door, one leg up, mark rested his hand on the other and jackson lets it relax, moving to stretch out towards the floor of the car while mark twists his body. position wise it wasnt the most comfortable, but having mark between his thighs was the best feeling in the world. 

mark looks up through the hair that's fallen in his eyes and jackson grabs for one of the hands that was massaging his thighs. he pulls it to his mouth, making mark lean forward, having to bring an arm up to brace himself on the headrest above. jackson kisses his fingers. mark thinks it's the sweetest thing he's ever seen and he undoes jackson's belt buckle. 

 

mark blows him and jackson jerks him off in return, leaning over him and mouthing at his neck, slowly, sweetly. when mark comes, quietly aside from his gasps and heavy breathing, jackson helps him clean up and fixes his pants. 

he reaches into the center console and pulls out the joint he rolled earlier while mark was on the hood of the car. he lifts his hips and digs out a lighter from his back pocket. placing the joint in his mouth and leaning over, cupping his hand around to protect the flame from the open window, he lights it. jackson takes a hit. instead of passing it to mark though, he holds it out to his other side. mark's leaning his head back on the seat in a daze. jackson brings a hand up to cup his face and pull him close, parting his lips to meet mark's, he exhales. mark breathes him in.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based on a song, written for someone, feels really old, was thinking about it lately, so...


End file.
